


Christmas at Hogwarts - Two Drabbles

by estepheia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estepheia/pseuds/estepheia
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts





	Christmas at Hogwarts - Two Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2011 - archived 2020. Enjoy.

**First year**

Staying at school over the Christmas holidays isn’t so bad. No shouting, no abuse. Sausages and grilled mushrooms for breakfast and scones with jam for tea. Not like the scraps he got at home.

And there’s so much to do. He explores drafty corridors, climbs stairs that seem to lead nowhere or wanders through the dank dungeons and cellars underneath the lake. There’s a library full of books and a potions lab that he’s allowed to use.

It’s true, he misses Lucius and some of the other Slytherins, even envies them a little.  
But most of all, he misses Lily.

**Christmas Gift**

He hasn’t touched the cloak in years, not since James lent it to him. The fabric feels as soft and silvery as ever, brand-new. Not at all like an artifact of legend. Not at all like an object deserving the name “deathly.”

Would James and Lily have survived, had the cloak been in their possession when Voldemort came to Godric’s Hollow?

How much more heartache until Sibyll’s prediction comes to pass? How many more Christmases for Harry? Already, Albus has grown fond of the boy, but as he writes the accompanying note, his hands are steady.


End file.
